A Dull Ache
by Xazz
Summary: "You don't think I'm possessed?" the question burst out of him before he could stop himself. Ezio laughed, "Of course not," he said with good humor. "I don't know what it is that is wrong with you, but I can't think you are possessed." -oneshot-


This was a request from the kinkmeme. I... don't know if I should apologize for this or not. Regardless was very _very_ thirsty while writing this. I don't know what that means but... yeah.

* * *

It was dark in the workshop despite the fact that outside it was bright and sunny, noon even, or Leonardo thought it was noon, he wasn't really sure since he was dozing. He'd sent Salai away, anywhere so long as it wasn't near him. He'd told the boy he'd caught something terrible, a terrible terrible disease and didn't want him to catch it so had made him leave, go stay at one of Leonardo's friend's place and said once he was better he'd call his apprentice back. That had been more than a week ago and he still wasn't any better, not really, not that he probably ever would be. It was clear enough he was unwell since it was daylight and he was busy still in his bed sleeping restlessly and sometimes jolting awake as strange itching grabbed at the back of his throat like it was on fire and no matter how much water he drank the flame never subsided.

The heavy drapes had been pulled across all the windows in his studio and apartment, which he normally only did when painting something with extreme shadows. But that was not now. The sunlight hurt his eyes, searing them and everything outside seemed bathed in white like sun flashing off freshly laden snow.

A small shaft of light slid across his bed when the breeze ruffled the drapes and slanted across his pale hand. He quickly snatched it to safety under the covers. The sun didn't just hurt his eyes, it burned him to the point of tears, like someone placing a brand on his skin. He had learned that the first day when he'd opened his curtains in the morning, screamed and then retreated quickly into a shadow. He'd been red for several days after like he'd bathed in scalding water, or had a terrible sun burn.

That had been the only sign that something had happened to him for several weeks. He just didn't leave his workshop and sent Salai out for everything, supplies, water, food, and anything else he needed. Not that food stayed down when he did eat, not that he was ever really hungry anyways. He just put up a show for his apprentice so he wouldn't know something was wrong. It had been a secret for almost a month and he was thankful Ezio hadn't dropped by, for there was very little that Leonardo did that got past him.

Slowly the sun arced across the sky and cast Florence in shadows, ones that slanted away from the direction of Leonardo's windows and he finally crawled out of bed like a cat. He slept mostly during the day since Salai had left, it was better that way, he had more freedom at night and could open his workshop to the light of the stars and moon. He stood in front of the mirror frowning, and though there was no reflection he knew what he'd see. His skin was pale, ashen, and through his pale night shirt he could make out protruding rib and pelvic bones as they pressed outward against his skin. His hair was also darker, from being out of the sun, but it was naturally this dark wet straw color and not the more golden one he had from being outside all day. The only thing that hadn't changed were his eyes. Still blue and bright and curious, even about this… this _condition_ which he didn't know how to treat or even if he could. He knew that because Salai had told him when he'd asked, he'd needed to make sure not everything about him had changed.

Leonardo pulled on his clothes as the sun set before going downstairs. Condition or no he still had work to do, a mind that needed an outlet in drawing or building. Once it was dark he threw away the drapes on the windows and let in the artificial light from Florence trickle into his workshop along with the moonlight. It wasn't so bad. Or at least he told himself that. He could still do almost everything he normally did.

Well almost.

His throat itched and quickly he downed several glasses of water, it helped, but only a little and he knew that the itching would return in a few hours. He still hadn't figured out just what would make it stop itching. He'd tried everything he could think of that wouldn't make him sick. He did mean everything even disgusting elixirs that the one doctor he'd called in had made him try. Nothing, it only dulled the itchy till it arose again later.

It practically drove him mad.

Strange unidentifiable thirst sated he sat down at his table mind wandering along with his charcoal trying to work on a composition for a new commission he had. They all looked strange to him though and it wasn't until he'd started to add strange dripping marks to his work that he realized he'd drawn Ezio during one of the many times he'd come to Leonardo seeking aide after a fight more than a little bloodied. He quickly crumpled the drawing, it was ugly anyway. He never could get the right angle for Ezio's chin, stubborn thing it was, much like the man himself. Leonardo smiled at that and doodled across the page the commission now the last thing on his mind.

Most of his drawings seemed strange to him when looked back at them after filling each page. Leonardo wasn't a violent person, he hated violence and everything associated with it. He was peaceful and peace-loving and never wanted anyone to get hurt. But the things on his drawing paper disturbed him. They were contorted figures that looked very much in pain, some of them bleeding, most dying. He ripped the papers up after he'd looked through them disturbed with himself and his morbidity.

He started, almost falling off his worktable stool when he jumped, at a loud knocking at the door. He check the windows outside, the moon was high in the sky now and most of the people on the street had gone home for the night. Yet more knocking came when Leonardo didn't answer the first time. "I'm coming!" he called quickly gathering up the scraps of morbid drawings and throwing them into the fire he'd started in the hearth. The knocking was urgent now, almost brutal and for a moment Leonardo feared he door would be knocked down by the first of the fist behind them. Who could be calling on him at such a later hour?

He opened the door a hair, peering outside before opening it more with a gasp. "Ezio!" he cried staring baffled at the young man leaning against the entrance way.

"Hi," he slumped against the wall, blood dripped from one arm and Leonardo had to tear his gaze away from it and focused back on the young man in white. "I'm sorry to be a bother Leonardo, may I come in? Please?" his young face pleaded, he looked very hurt and Leonardo quickly ushered him shocked at the way his mouth watered as he passed.

"What happened to you my friend?" Leonardo quickly directed the younger man to the stool he'd been sitting in and bid him to take off his clothes so he could see what was wrong with him as he fetched a basin filled with water, and some rags to clean up the mess he was sure Ezio would make while he cleaned the wounds.

"Just a fight Leonardo, that is all, nothing… to … serious," but the blonde could hear the wince in his voice as he removed his belts and pouches and cape which fell quickly to the floor on either side of the stool and was quickly followed by his layered shirt, most of which were blood stained.

"Hardly," Leonardo scolded in his best make at irritation, which did not sound so forced as he expected. He'd noticed his temper had been shorter lately, it had been for a while now, ever since the dry aching of his throat had started. "Oh Ezio," he frowned deeply at the large new scar on Ezio's left arm as he cleaned it of blood, "This will have to be stitched," he said and looked over the rest trying to ignore the sudden urging he got looking at the young man and his blood filled scars. His throat was on fire and it desperately needed quenching.

"Are you all right Leonardo?" Ezio asked and he realized with a jolt he'd been _staring _at one of the wounds on Ezio's chest.

"Ah, yes, excuse me," he said quickly and went to get a needle and thread to sew up the large cut on Ezio's upper arm. His hands shook slightly as he fixed him up, and he thought it was from the smell of blood, which had never been pleasant to Leonardo even though he dissected the bodies of men, and he breathed through his mouth. That just made the trembling worse though and he cursed when he dropped the needle and saw it roll into a crack in the floor. He quickly retrieved another and finished the stitching, cleaned the large wound of blood once again and applied an ointment to help it heal.

"Thank you for your help," Ezio said and Leonardo sent him a timid grin hoping he didn't look as green as he felt.

"Oh course my friend, of course," and he knew his voice shook but pretended it didn't, he also ignored the other man's questioning look at the waver in his voice. He quickly bandaged up the rest of Ezio's wounds, mindful of the growing purple bruise on his ribs and went upstairs to get him a fresh shirt.

Up in his room the air was fresher and did not smell like blood. Leonardo looked down at his hands, they were still shaking in an uncontrollable way and he fisted them before pressing them to his eyes. What was wrong with him! He couldn't stand the smell off blood, he was used to it sure but that didn't mean he _enjoyed it_. Yet there Ezio was downstairs bleeding where the smell was overpowering and it had driven Leonardo to trembling and his throat to aching. He rubbed his throat as he grabbed a spare undershirt for Ezio to wear till he'd cleaned his robes and went back downstairs to the suffocating and intoxicating smell of blood.

"You are to kind to me Leonardo," Ezio said as he sheepishly took the shirt and drew it over his head. Thankfully he was no longer bleeding, not that the smell wasn't already _everywhere_ and driving Leonardo positively mad. He'd heard of a drug called opium from the near-east and how it gave the smoker an amazing high while smoking yet left them with an insatiable ache for more of the drug. Leonardo had never smoked opium but he felt like an addict non-the-less, even if he had no idea what he was addicted to.

"Please, Ezio, it is my pleasure," he managed to smile, though it strained him a bit.

"You do not look so well my friend, does something ail you?" he asked, "It is also oftly late for you to still be awake, I was surprised I didn't have to break your door down, or that Salai did not answer," he said.

"Just a cold," Leonardo confessed, lying. He hoped Ezio believed him but didn't know if he actually would. Despite not being as smart as Leonardo he could detect a lier as easily as breathing.

He seemed to believe though, "Ah," he nodded.

"I will take these to the back for later washing," Leonardo said to distract himself and picked up Ezio's clothes.

"Please you don't have t-

"Ezio you are hurt, let me take care of you no? It is the least I can do," now he did smile, a real smile.

Ezio though frowned slightly, "Is you insist."

Leonardo took them into the back room, with these out of the workshop it would no longer smell of blood. Except now they were in Leonardo's arms and the smell was just as overwhelming. Still his throat ached and burned more fiercely then ever it ever had before and his mouth really was (to his horror) watering to the point he was practically _drooling_. He flung the soiled clothes away from him as quickly as he could and went into the kitchen to fill his cup many times with water as well as to wash his arms and face. The flame was sated, for now and he could think clearly as the cool water rushed down his throat. "Would you like something to drink Ezio?" he called.

"No thank you," Ezio said and Leonardo jumped, he was standing in the doorway of Leonardo's kitchen. _Mio dio!_ The man moved to silently for his own good. He had that sure grin on his face and Leonardo actually scowled, it felt strange to though and quickly wiped it from his visage, especially at the confused look that sprang onto Ezio's. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, I am sorry," Leonardo said shaking his head. "I am just stressed over this new commission, nothing you need worry about," he lied again. He didn't like lying to Ezio but he needed to, not that he knew what he would say that would be true.

"Ah," was all Ezio said but Leonardo had the feeling the younger man didn't quite believe him. Leonardo almost scowled again but refrained. Ezio could believe whatever he wanted, but that didn't mean Leonardo had to tell him anything he didn't want to. He knew Ezio kept secrets from _him_, like why he'd suddenly appeared at his door hurt and bleeding, so it was fair Leonardo could have a few of his own.

"You should get some rest," Leonardo said gently. "It is better to help the wounds heal."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Ezio nodded and Leonardo tugged him out of the kitchen and upstairs, offering his bed. "No, I couldn't," Ezio said when he did so.

"It is no mind, really," Leonardo insisted.

"Really Leonardo you don't have to, a bedroll is fine, I have slept in far more uncomfortable places."

"Ezio-

"And where would you sleep? I couldn't take your bed from you."

"I have been working nights lately," Leonardo said trying not to make his voice tight, it was a struggle, his temper was slipping again, a thing that had been so rare for him up till recently. "Please, I assure you, it is no burden, I have slept in my workroom more times then I care to count," he gave Ezio a reassuring smile.

The younger man just looked troubled and didn't seem pleased to be putting his friend out of his bed. But Leonardo knew Ezio could tell _something_ was amiss, just not what. Leonardo planned to keep it that way too if he could help it. "Very well," Ezio sighed.

"I will be downstairs should you need something," he gave Ezio's right shoulder a quick pat and then left. Once he was out of the bedroom he practically flew downstairs before practically being knocked off his feet by the coppery perfume of blood. He never thought he'd call the smell of blood perfume but it at that moment that was what it smelt of. He needed to clean this up. He fetched his cleaning supplies from the dark, cool room he kept his cadavers in when he had them (though the room was empty now) and returned with them to rid the workroom of any trace of blood. When he was done the entire place smelled strongly of bleach and it made Leonardo's stomach roil like he would be ill. Though he had not eaten anything for more than a week when Salai had left and there was nothing in his stomach to throw up despite it's desires too do so.

He knew the sun would be rising in a few hours now, he could feel it in a way he assumed old sailors knew when there was a storm coming. But it was still a few hours off yet and his mind could not focus on the tasks he planned on completing that night in the slightest. So he finally decided there was no helping it and grabbed his sketchpad and some charcoal before going upstairs. Ezio was sleeping peacefully, his wounded left shoulder exposed to the night air and Leonardo smiled a bit to himself. He sat on the floor after taking off a layer of his clothing to be more comfortable, as well as his shoes, and set his sketchpad up against his knees.

Without even thinking about it he drew Ezio sleeping, trying to get the correct angle of his chin and those full lips of his. But like always the perfection eluded him. It was like the man couldn't be drawn. He tried to capture the peaceful moment of Ezio sleeping anyway and before he knew it the sun was streaking into the room and he suddenly found himself trapped against the wall in the small square of shade. Despite himself he whimpered and pressed the pad to his chest. Luckily though the sun never crept closer, nor did it creep away and Leonardo cursed his thoughtlessness of not closing the drapes.

Eventually the sun hit Ezio, baking him uncomfortably and he roused himself muttering under his breath a bit as he rubbed his eyes and found focus, though he did not see Leonardo right away. That didn't last long though and eventually his wandering sleepy eyes rested on Leonardo's balled up form. "What are you doing there Leonardo?" Ezio asked and yawned.

"Ah… drawing you," he managed helplessly, it was the truth at least. That and trying to stay out of the sun.

Ezio laughed, "Come over here and let me see," he coaxed. Unfortunately there was no way in hell Leonardo was crossing that line between shadow and sunlight. It didn't help that the bed was cast totally in light either. When Leonardo didn't move Ezio frowned, "Leonardo?" he asked tentatively and stood up out of bed in the shirt Leonardo had given him and his pants. "Are you all right?" he slowly came over to the blonde before kneeling.

"You reopened your wounds," Leonardo said.

"I did?" he looked down but there was no mark on his shirt and it wasn't until he lifted it up that he saw the barest speckle of blood working its way through the bandages. "How did you know that?" he asked. Fearfully Leonardo didn't even know himself. He could just _smell_ it. He shrugged instead of answering. "Would you retreat them for me?" he asked, Leonardo nodded, of course he would but- "Lets go downstairs where it is not so bright," he suggested and stood, Leonardo didn't move. He couldn't. When Ezio saw he didn't move he kneeled in front of the artist once again. "Are you feeling ill again?" he asked. Again? Oh yes, Leonardo had lied and said he had been getting sick.

"A-a bit," he stammered and licked dry lips as his throat because to itch and ache, desperate to quench a thirst he didn't know. "Would you mind closing the curtains?" he asked.

"Certainly, it is very bright in here isn't it?" he stood and went to the window snapping the curtains closed and Leonardo breathed a sigh of relief before getting to his feet.

"We should tend to your wounds," Leonardo said to get his mind back on track and quickly went down stairs. He froze before he reached the bottom step though as light slanted in through the open windows. He thought he'd closed them! He swallowed shakily and took a few hesitant steps back only to collide with Ezio's firm chest.

"Everything all right?" Ezio asked frowning at Leonardo's strange behavior and he hoped the fear wasn't written across his face. He couldn't go down there, he simply couldn't, not with all the drapes drawn back and letting in the light. "Leonardo?" he asked again when his friend didn't answer and he only realized then that he was trembling. "Perhaps you should go lie down?" he suggested, "You do not seem well," he laid a hand gently on Leonardo's shoulder.

"Yes, I think I will," Leonardo stammered still quaking slightly. "Will you be all right without me?"

"Yes, I have tended to small wounds like this before," Ezio gave him a kind smile and helped him back up the stairs. He drew the curtains across the other two windows in Leonardo's room before Leonardo ventured to far into the room and sat on the bed. With another smile Ezio left him and Leonardo squirmed under the safety of his blankets and out of the sun. He found sleep there though he did wake for a moment when Ezio came back upstairs to bid him goodbye and he managed to flap his hand at his friend tiredly in response before falling back asleep into his cocoon of protective blankets.

—

Leonardo woke sometime before sunset his throat burning so badly he could barely moan and stumbled to the jug of water he kept in his room and not bothering to pour himself a cup drank strait from the porcelain till he'd drunk the entire jug dry. But he was still thirsty, so thirsty he could barely think. He went downstairs, relieved to see the shadows were long and no sunlight was streaking into his workshop before going into the kitchen. He thanked his ingenuity with putting his cistern on the roof so he always had water available and drank till his stomach was bloated and uncomfortable. But still his throat ached and begged for something to quench his thirst. But he didn't know what! What did his body want that it couldn't be satisfied with water? The human body was almost entirely liquid and even the most common man, woman and child craved water. As Leonardo craved it, and so he tried to sate his thirst but it would not be.

He spent that night and the next day curled up in his kitchen, drinking when he could and trying to will away the cramps of a bloated stomach and itching throat dying of thirst.

At some point someone came knocking at his door, but Leonardo did not move. His body hurt from sitting still for so long and shook with need. Need for _what_ frustrated Leonardo beyond a doubt that he didn't know. It hurt from drinking so much water though he had not once gone to relieve himself or even felt the need to. That alone made his body tremble uncontrollably. He knew how a person should act, how a body behaved, why it worked the way it worked. But he had not eaten in ten days and had never felt the need to, and now he had drunken probably a quarter of his weight in water and had never visited the lavatory. He didn't know what was wrong and it _scared him_. He was smart, incredibly so and when he didn't know something he figured it out, he learned. But he didn't know what was wrong with him, that unknown frightened him. Leonardo didn't like the unknown, he liked to understand and when he couldn't…

The door opened. "Leonardo!" Ezio called as the door closed. He moved to the stairs obviously thinking his friend was sick in bed, but then he spotted the ghost of a figure in the kitchen. "Leonardo, what are you doing here?" Ezio asked coming into the kitchen and stepping in front of the window which while did not cast light onto the floor still struck him across the face illuminating his worried visage.

"Thirsty," Leonardo rasped, he couldn't help it. It was all he could think of. How unbearably thirsty he was.

"Let me get you some water," Ezio said kindly and Leonardo's stomach roiled at the thought but didn't tell him no. Ezio crouched in front of him and offered Leonardo the cup filled with water. Leonardo took it but did not drink. "You aren't doing to drink it?" he asked worriedly.

"I've had nothing but water all day," Leonardo said, speaking made his throat hurt more, like someone was dragging sandpaper across it.

"Then perhaps you should eat something? You can't be well if all you've had his water," but Leonardo shook his head, his hands trembling as he held the cup. Ezio reached out and touched Leonardo's forehead to see if he had a fever. He didn't but Ezio's hand was so warm, so inviting. He leaned into the touch, eyelids drooping, pressing his nose up into his palm despite himself. Ezio smelled as he always did, like sweat and sun and a tang of musk that was all his own, but with it now was another smell that made Leonardo's mouth _water_ with want. He didn't recognize it at first before his eyes flew open and he scrambled back, cup of water flying when he finally did.

It was blood. Ezio smelt of blood.

"Leonardo, Leonardo," Ezio had to say his names several times before Leonardo actually heard him. "Are you all right?" worry was etched in every line of his face and voice.

"No," he moaned pathetically wanting to cry.

"You can tell me, it's okay," he said gently putting his hands on Leonardo's shoulders.

"But what if I don't know either?" he asked Ezio his eyes wide with fear. "I don't know what's wrong," he didn't cry, thankfully, but his voice was thick and his throat hurt so badly he was surprised it didn't bleed. Ezio's voice was gentle as he coaxed the list of symptoms out of his friend, some Leonardonardo modified so they did not sound so terrible (like the burning in the sun bit). When he was done Ezio just hugged him, or tried to, but his smell was overwhelming and he didn't want to be close so he pushed the young man a way, something he'd never done before.

"What is this?" suddenly Ezio caught his chin and with a squeak of protest from the artist pushed apart his lips with his thumb. His eyes widened slightly.

"What? What is it?" Leonardo didn't know what Ezio saw but if it startled him then it couldn't be good.

Dark brows furrowed over Ezio's pale brown eyes, "Nothing, I mis-saw," he said letting go of Leonardo. "You cannot stay down here my friend," he helped Leonardo to his feet and back upstairs. The sun was setting and Leonardo realized he hadn't slept that day and he was exhausted. "You should rest," and he coaxed Leonardo into bed where he immediately wrapped the blankets around him shielding himself from Ezio and the sun when it finally did rise. "I will be back, you just rest," and he stroked Leonardo's hair reassuringly. The artist nodded and didn't need to be told twice. He was asleep in seconds and didn't even hear the young man leave.

—

Leonardo stirred when something mouth watering and coppery passed under his nose. His throat still ached from earlier and when he tried to open his eyes he only caught that light was leaking from around the heavy drapes before a hand firmly covered them. "E-Ezio?" he asked tentatively, afraid.

"Yes, just me," was the reassuring voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to help my friend, that is all. Now please don't open your eyes when I remove my hand," Leonardo nodded that he wouldn't. "I want you to try this and tell me what you think," he pressed a spoon into Leonardo's hand.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Just try it," said the younger man. Trusting him Leonardo put the spoon in his mouth. Warm thick liquid went down his throat as he swallowed. The thick substance coated his aching throat, soothing it in a way water could not. He sighed. "Did that help?" he asked.

"Yes," he said, turning towards the voice though he still had his eyes close. "What was it?"

He was not expecting the answer, "Blood."

Leonardo's eyes snapped open and his throat closed at the mere idea that he'd just… just ingested something that had been living. He'd gone most of his life as a vegetarian, but now… now- "What!" he shrieked.

"Easy," Ezio pressed his hands to Leonardo's shoulders when he tried to get up. But he wasn't strong enough to push Ezio off and so was forced to stay in bed. "It helped didn't it?"

"But- but- but-," he just continued to stammer and it was only then that he could smell more of it. God it was everywhere and Leonardo wanted more though the thought of it disgusted him. How could he want something so bad when it went against his very nature as a pacifist and a vegetarian. He wanted to vomit. "Where did you get it?" he finally managed.

"I didn't hurt anyone if that's what you're asking," Ezio said patiently still holding the artist down despite the fact that he was no longer struggling.

"Ezio," his voice was almost a warning.

"It is my blood," he said and Leonardo stared, eyes wide. "I told you, I hurt no one," he said gently. "Now please, let me help you."

Leonardo just stared at him dumbly and slowly the younger man released him since he no longer seemed to be freaking out. "I can't just-

"Leonardo-

"No, wait," Leonardo held up his hand. "How did you know?" he asked, what had Leonardo himself miss?

"I asked a doctor about your symptoms. He directed me to a priest," Leonardo's mouth went dry as he spoke, "He asked me why I was asking the sorts of questions I was and I merely said I was curious. He told me that people with such symptoms were likely possessed by a demon," Leonardo swallowed, eyes wide, "And that they craved human blood. I know you though Leonardo, you are no demon," he smiled gently, "Even the other day when I came here covered in blood you did not go into a blood lust like the priest described to me, no doubt to put the fear of God in me," he chuckled at that, Ezio had never been overly Catholic despite his family being such. "So please, let me help you now as you often helped me."

"But Ezio you just-

Ezio pressed the tips of his fingers to Leonardo's lips, "I will have no lip out of you," he said sternly. "I am your friend," he reminded him, "And you have helped me keep most of my blood in my body, it is the least I can do," he actually sounded cheerful about it. The idea made Leonardo's head spin. Blood, he needed (wanted) blood. The idea sickened him but he knew Ezio was right. His throat was aching again, more urgently now that it had had a taste of what it had so desperately craved.

"What did you see yesterday Ezio?" he asked.

Ezio opened his mouth mouth and directed Leonardo to do the same, "Touch here," he directed by demonstration and Leonardo did and to his horror found that several of his teeth were much larger then they should have been. Much sharper too and it sent a chill down his spine. He really was… possessed? Could he be, really? He didn't remember ever meeting a demon. He simply remembered waking up in his bed that first morning with no recollection of the day previous after he'd gone to buy new paint.

"You don't think I'm possessed?" the question burst out of him before he could stop himself.

Ezio laughed, "Of course not," he said with good humor. "I don't know what it is that is wrong with you, but I can't think you are possessed. You are still to much of the Leonardo I know to be possessed if the priest was to be believed," that made him sigh with relief. "Now will you let me help you?"

"How?" he squeaked though he knew the answer already.

His fear and suspicion was confirmed when Ezio rolled up his right sleeve past his elbow, "Drink some of my blood," he said. Leonardo opened his mouth to argue, "We can argue all day about this Leonardo, or you can trust me that it will be all right if for once you let me help you as you always help me," he said and Leonardo couldn't meet his eyes from shame. Not for what he was about to do. But from the fact that Ezio could be so selfless and want to help Leonardo despite this terrible condition.

"I don't want to hurt you Ezio," he said softly.

"I assure you, a bite is no more or less painful then this," and he pointed at his left shoulder where Leonardo had sown up the large gash. "And I have been bitten before, by guards, wayward thieves, cheating husbands," he listed them off like it was nothing, "It is nothing."

"To the point of bleeding?" Leonardo demanded.

"Sometimes, yes," he nodded, "I had a scar… somewhere," it was obvious he didn't remember, "where someone bit a _chunk_ out of me," Leonardo paled, if it were possible since he was already very pale. "Now are we going to do this all day or do I have to force feed you?" Leonardo didn't like that idea at all, no not in the slightest.

"Fine," he finally said and Ezio extended his arm to him. Hesitantly Leonardo took it in his hands and traced a vein along the underside of his arm. He knew this was where the larger blood vessels were closest to the surface and thus he wouldn't have to… have to bite so deeply. His hands started to shake and his throat demanded he quench his thirst.

A calloused hand rested on Leonardo's, "I promise, it is all right," he said with a comforting smile. Leonardo wanted to hug him then. Ezio was so selfless when it came to his friends and truly did whatever he needed to to ensure their well being. He almost didn't feel he deserved such kindness. The hand drew away after a gentle squeeze and it took several moments before Leonardo had mastered himself. Ezio did not push but eventually said, "Would it be more helpful if I just cut it?" he asked.

"I think it may be," Leonardo said shakily, he already knew he could never actually _bite_ his friend. He was startled when Ezio pulled out a throwing knife, "Not to deeply though, I don't want to have to stitch you up when we're done," he said quickly. Ezio nodded and drew twice across the underside of his arm not even wincing at the pain, or if he did Leonardo didn't see because he was staring at the blood starting to trickle down and around the form of his arm.

His hand moved quickly, catching the trail of red before it dripped onto his bedding and almost unbidden his mouth followed. Tongue drawing up the trail to where Ezio had cut himself and pressed his lips hungrily around the wound. As the thick and sticky substance ran down his throat he sighed. It felt good, really good and it wasn't even a taste that was good, but merely the easing of his body for what it needed that felt good. He found though that it was messy and more than a little slipped past his lips in his eagerness but he caught it quickly with tongue and fingers not wanting any to get away from his greedy mouth.

At some point the blood stopped flowing as thickly, but Leonardo was still… hungry. He realized it now was hunger and not thirst and without thinking bit, drawing more blood into his mouth and down a needy aching throat. This time Ezio did hiss, but also didn't move except to lean forward, resting his arm on his thigh. Leonardo followed drunkenly, wantingly and leaned over to finish satisfying himself of this need.

It seemed like forever, but it had probably only been a few minutes, and Leonardo finally felt himself become sated and drew his mouth back away from Ezio's arm licking the skin one final time which was red and puckered from Leonardo's tongue lathing over it. He sat up licking his lips and felt a bit terrible for what he'd done, especially when he looked over at Ezio and saw he was paler then he was when they'd started. "I'm sorry," he said frowning.

"Don't be," Ezio said quickly though sounded tired and grabbed a roll of bandages Leonardo hadn't noticed before. Leonardo went to help him with them till he noticed blood on his fingers. "You have some right here by the way," Ezio pointed to the side of his own mouth and Leonardo quickly rubbed his face with his sleeve, luckily there was not much blood there. As Ezio busied with bandaging himself up Leonardo got out of bed, going downstairs to a darkened workroom to wash his hands in the kitchen since there was no water upstairs (Leonardo had drunk it all the day before). When he came back up stairs he saw that Ezio had dressed his… wounds, and had his sleeve rolled down to hide the evidence. "Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yes," Leonardo said suddenly embarrassed, "You on the other hand," he walked over to Ezio, "do not look so well."

"Just a bit dizzy," Ezio agreed.

"It is no different from any other loss of blood Ezio, you should sleep and rest," Leonardo said gently. "Come," he beckoned as he sat on his bed. "I help you, you have helped me, we should both rest," he said when Ezio hesitated.

"I suppose," Ezio agreed stripping off his armor, belt and boots before sitting next to Leonardo. Leonardo moved over to the far side of the bed to give the younger man room, he obviously wasn't as comfortable being in Leonardo's bed when the man was actually in it. Finally though he relaxed and lay down, eyes closing but was obviously not asleep. "Leonardo," he said.

"Hmm?"

"If you ever… get like that again, you can tell me," he said turning his head, eyes opening to look at the blonde. "I want to help you instead of you always being the one who helps me," he smiled slightly.

"Thank you Ezio," he said softly. "Now rest," it was practically an order, "I do not want you out and about to faint from blood loss because of me," he ended in a tease that made Ezio smile again. He liked seeing Ezio smile.

"Yes Leonardo," Ezio said and closed his eyes again, "I'll always be here for you my friend, whatever you may need."

"The same for you," Leonardo reminded him. Ezio though didn't answer, he was already asleep.

-fin-


End file.
